lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Boss Fight: Mariska
The third boss fight in the game Lollipop Chainsaw is against Mariska . It presumably takes place in the mind of Mariska, with the psychedelic background and unexplained events happening inside of it. Location 'Psychedelia ' As Juliet and Nick get tricked into the bus that Mariska (disguised as Rosalind) is controlling, Mariska lures them into her mind. When Juliet reaches the area, they are presented with a psychedelic area. Juliet lands on a platform that is a combination of school buses clumped into one circular form, with eight American flags on the side. In the middle of the platform lies what appears to be a portal, as Juliet and Mariska manage to enter the area through there. The rest of the stage is surrounded by a dark, kaleidoscope-patterned background. 'Physical Changes' Significant changes occur with the background during phase 3. (See Phase 3) Phases 'Phase 1' The phase starts right after Mariska (disguised as Rosalind), lures Juliet into the fight. She then reveals herself to them and welcomes them to her "world" and the battle begins. Mariska uses long-ranged attacks such as shooting bubbles that try to entrap Juliet and decrease Juliet's health. Once Juliet defeats her, she slices her in half. 'Phase 2' This phase begins when Mariska reveals that she can multiply herself by tearing in half at the seams. Not only is she able to bubble blast in this phase, but also complicate her with attacks with tractors and Chicken heads attached to elongated, mechanical necks. When defeated by Juliet, she is sliced in half a second time. 'Phase 3' Mariska will then tear herself once again to multiply, but in this phase there are eight of her. She then conjures attacks that emulate certain events or deep thoughts of Mariska. These attacks include an enlarged version of her hand, rainbow-colored butterflies, firework bombs and a rocket ship. When she is defeated, Juliet will cut her by aiming for her collar bone, beheading and defeating her. Trivia *Before the boss battle occurs, Mariska's voice appears to have a surreal, echoing tone in the cutscene. It disappears after the boss battle begins and reappears at the end. *This is the only boss battle that involves Juliet to exclusively use the "Chainsaw Blaster" to defeat a boss (except when initiating finishing strikes). *In phase three, the attacks used by Mariska have many references that relate to historical anti-war protests and the 'hippie' counter-culture, reflective of her dress and personality. *She is the only boss that regenerates their health. *She and Josey are the only ones that have a time limit. *She and Lewis are the only ones who will regenerate health, when the player fails to strike in a certain amount of time. Gallery 'Phase 1' Rosalind Bus.png|Mariska as Rosalind Rosalind Bus2.png|A fooled Juliet Mariska as Rosalind.png|Mariska's Rosalind Form And Hell!.png|... And Hell! Shoot her.png|Mariska as a strong zombie Teleport Type 1.png|Teleportation Bubble Trap.png|The effects of the Bubble Blast Glass World.png|The Glassy Psychedelia Psychic Spin.png|Psychic Spin Teleportation Mariska.png|A fading Mariska Regenerate Type 1.png|Revival Mariska Finishing Strike1.png|First Finishing Strike 'Phase 2' Mariska Boss Battle 4.png|A cut down Hackin' Mariska.png|... Two! I'm still alive Juliet.png|One truth becomes... Mariska Boss Battle 3.png|Two Mariskas Lollipop-Chainsaw-Mariska-2.jpg|Two truths become... Four Truths.png|... Four! Tractor Factor Single.png|Tractor Factor Tractor Factor.png|Tractor Factor Double Chicken Bubbles.png|Double Entende Triple Threat.png|Triple Threat Big Pecker.png|Big Pecker Mariska Finishing Strike2.png|Second Finishing Strike 'Phase 3' Dividing Truths.png|Four truths become more! Four become More.png|An opening Mariska Seek the Truth.png|Seek the truth before your eyes... Regenerate Type 2.png|The gates to the abyss shall open! Pretty Killin' Butterflies.png|Pretty Gritty Butterflies Peace not Love.png|The Napalm Field Mariska's Bombs.png|A circle of Mariskas Rocket's Red Fiery Glare.png|Rocket's Red Glare Mariska's Eyes.png|All eyes The Hand.png|Need a Hand? Lose yourself.png|A defiant Mariska Mariska Finishing Strike3.png|The third and final finishing strike 'Aftermath' Mariska Broke Neck.png|Ouch Mariska Goodbye.png|Heavy Mariska Boss Battle 6.png|Peace out, WAY out! Headless Mariska.png|See ya Raining Blood.png|Blood Rain Broken Sitar.png|Her destroyed Sitar Mariska Dies2.png|Meus Vita, Rege... Mariska Dies.png|... Pro Nefario, Coepto! See Also *Mariska Walkthrough Videos Category:Bosses Category:Boss Fights